


Eyes Blue like Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Prison AU, Well slight dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean landed himself in prison after a fight protecting Sammy. Now he works for Gabriel a former drug dealer. Gabriel wants him to watch out for his little brother Cas who just landed in prison too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Blue like Freedom

Prison wasn't as scary at tv and movies always seemed to make it. Sure you had to be tough or you'd get fucked with. Hell high school was just like prison only in prison the foo was better. Dean liked to think of it that way anyway. Just like high school prison had it's cliques and just like in high school Dean was popular. Well he was feared and that was just as good. He worked for Gabriel the sneakiest man in the place. Gabe got anything you wanted for a price, those who didn't pay dealt with Dean. 

"Dean my favorite person in the whole world, my best friend. You are just by far the most -"

"What is Gabriel I don't have all day", he said in an annoyed tone.

"My little brother Cas I talked about him from time to time."

"The little rebel with a heart of gold I remember."

"Yeah well he got into a bar fight pretty bad. Broke some shit,well broke the windshield of a police car. Anyway he's coming here."

"You seem far to happy to have more of your family locked up."

"I just miss him is all anyway he's got 5 years so we'll be getting out at the same time. Not the point though I got you two placed together. Dean I mean it when I say this if anything happens to him I'll kill you. I won't have someone else do I will slit your fucking throat."

"Geez fuck Gabe I won't let anything happen to him alright. I understand what's it's like with a little brother alright?"

Gabriel nodded and walked off leaving Dean alone again. So he looked for Benny wanting to complain. He was a little annoyed Gabriel still felt like he couldn't trust him. Dean was at least a loyal and honest person. Sure he had a temper and could be cruel sometimes. He always protected Sam though up until he got locked up. Hell protecting Sam is what landed him here. Not that he regretted it at all he'd do it again. 

"What's up brother", Benny asked him clapping a hand against his back.

"Gabe's brother landed in here and he wants me to watch him. Which is fine but fuck man, he went crazy."

"You'd do the same for Sam right? Besides this is the one he always talks about right? Castle?"

"Castiel after the angel of Thursday, and yeah. I just wish he trusted me a little more."

"He didn't even ask me or anyone else I'm betting, he trust you. Why are you so hung up on this anyway it isn't like you."

"No idea just having an off day I guess. So what about you, your daughter send you another letter?"

"Yeah she's so smart it came with a copy of her report card. She wants to be a paleontologist like Ross on Friends."

"Girl has bad taste like her old man what a shame."

Benny just laughed and patted him on the back. It was easy being around Benny the man understood him. Benny was in prison for killing the man who killed his wife. The Judge on his case was nice though sentenced him to the minimum. Dean and Benny would get out around the same time which was nice. Benny was truly Dean's first friend ever, only kind person he'd met besides Bobby. When Dean got locked up he was so scared then he met Benny. 

"Winchester phone call", a guard yelled.

"Shit it must be Sam gotta run Benny."

He sprinted down the hall and grabbed the phone with a huge smile on his face. "Hey baby brother how are you?"

"Hey Dean I'm fine well more or less. I'm calling because I may or may not have been in an accident."

"What happened Sammy are you alright?"

"Yeah but the impala isn't as alright. Bobby says she'll be fine I just thought I should tell you."

"Hey Sammy I love that car don't get me wrong but I love you more. Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Some little shit kid was texting while driving his huge truck and slammed into me."

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes and you can't have it I know Gabriel could get him killed. Anyway I gotta go I'm making stir fry and watching Game of Thrones."

"Have fun Sammy", the line went dead and he sighed.

He couldn't protect his baby brother forever. Sam was an adult not going to college to become a lawyer he's so smart. To Dean though he'll always remember his as that baby he held at mom funeral. So small so fragile, he needed to be protected. With these thoughts swirling around in his head he went back to his bunk and laid down. Dinner would be a in few hours but he just couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted to do was sleep for the next two and half years.

"Dean", Gabriel shouted waking him to the bright sunshine through the barred windows. "My brother Cas just got here come on you need to meet him."

"Alright alright fuck Lassie give a man a break would you."

"You slept through Dinner and your about to sleep through breakfast just follow me. I know your depressed alright do you need me to get you some meds."

"Nah, fucking hate those things. I'll be fine just take me to meet this kid brother of yours."

"His name is Castiel, he got into a bar fight and it landed him here. He's got two years and then probation so he needs to stay out of trouble."

"Okay I can make sure no one fucks with him."

"Good. Dean I don't want him staying here alright? This place isn't for someone like him hell you don't really belong here either."

Before Dean could respond Gabriel waved at a man. Dean looked over and was awe struck, he was beautiful. Dean had never seen pictures of Castiel but he doubted they'd compare. He had coal black hair and soft pale skin. His jaw line looked so fucking lickable and those thighs. What stood out the most though were his eyes, blue like the Kansas sky. God how he missed driving his baby and just looking up at it.

"Cassie baby brother how have you've been?"

"Just fine Gabriel thank you for asking."

"Don't be so formal Cas this is prison, anyway meet Dean. You'll be sharing a cell with him thanks to me."

"You arranged my cell mate?"

"Can't have you bunking with just anyone now can I? Dean's a good guy I know you two will get along just fine."

Dean couldn't speak so he just nodded and let out a sigh. He turned around and led Cas back to their cell. Gabriel hugged his brother before leaving and Castiel just seem to stand there awkwardly.

"I'm sure my brother asked you to watch my back but I'll be fine. I use to be a solider before I got locked up here. I'm sure I can handle myself just fine.'

"Still I owe Gabriel and he asked for this so I'm gonna do it."

Cas just nodded and set his stuff down. He didn't speak much after that only when someone asked him a question and even then just barely. He didn't really need to speak though Dean was already falling for him. Dean would do anything just to gaze into those eyes while fucking that tight ass. At least he imagined it was tight.

"Dean could you hand me that book", Castiel asked from a top the ladder.

They were working in the library that day and god the view was amazing. Cas's ass looked perfect even in the shitty tan uniforms they were forced in. 

"Uh yeah sure here ya go", Dean said in a rush but as he handed the book over here fingers brushed.

Cas flushed slightly as he put the book up on the shelf. Dean noticed the slight tint on his ears and couldn't help but smirk. Maybe all hope wasn't lost maybe Cas liked him too. So he took a step further and palmed his ass slowly rubbing his hand over it. Castiel let a out a very soft moan.

Dean groaned and pulled his hand away. "Maybe when your done up there I can show my favorite spot in here. There a place no cameras can see and the guard hardly ever stops by."

Cas followed him closely already aroused by just the thought. Dean couldn't help but smirk every time Cas brushed against him. He knew it was wrong this was Gabriel's brother but he just couldn't help it. He had to have those lips wrapped around his cock.

When they got there Dean shoved him against the wall and kissed Cas. The kiss was rough and demanding and amazing. Castiel kept letting out these little moans that just drove Dean crazy. How the fuck was he suppose to last long with him sounding like that. He wasted no time shoving their pants down and wrapping his hand around there cocks.

"Oh god Dean", he panted trying his best to stay silent.

"I'm gonna make you cum all over yourself like some fucking teenagers. Then later I'm gonna rim you 'til you cry."

"Fuck", Cas gasped head slamming against the wall.

"I'm gonna fuck you Cas over and over fill you up with my cum, and your gonna let me. Wanna know why?"

Castiel bit his lip and nodded eyes shut tight.

"Because your mine Cas you're all mine."

Castiel screamed when he came coating Deans hand in the stick white fluid. Dean came a few seconds after groaning Cas's name. 

The guard that found them was thankfully Masters who just laughed at them before walking off. After she left Cas kissed him hard and Dean just smiled the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some anon. Sorry if it has spelling or grammar errors please tell me!!!


End file.
